A Printed Circuit Board (PCB) is fabricated by printing a circuit line pattern with a conductive material such as copper on an electrically insulating board. The PCB means a board just before electronic components are mounted thereon. In order to densely mount various kinds of electronic devices on the flat plate surface of a PCB, the positions of the individual components are settled on the PCB, and a circuit pattern for connecting the components is printed and fixed on the flat plate surface.
The PCB is widely used in various kinds of electrical and electronic equipment, such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, a display device. etc.
A PCB assembly includes such a PCB, electronic components mounted on the PCB, and a connector for connecting the PCB to external electronic equipment. The electronic components can be mounted on both sides of the PCB.
The electronic components are fixed on the PCB without deviating from the PCB. The electronic components can be mounted on the PCB through post processing after the PCB is fabricated. Also, the electronic components can be fixed on the PCB through soldering or by an adhesive.
Since the electronic components mounted on the PCB include heat-generating members, high-voltage members, etc., the PCB is spaced by a predetermined distance from the adjacent components in the electronic equipment. The PCB can be spaced by a predetermined distance from other components in the electronic equipment by a spacing member.